All Those Bad Thoughts, Just Let Them Go
by Valie
Summary: After everything that happened, Tammy thought her world would never be right again and that things would never be safe again. Was she right? -AU/Future fic-  -Scarlet/Tammy-


**Pairing: **Tammy/Scarlet  
**Prompts:** Aftermath | Alternate History: Someone never died  
**Warnings:** Future fic, femslash, AU, romance, mild humor, angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, smut, **_spoilers for the end of 28 Weeks Later_**.  
**Word Count:** 2,533

**A/N:** I had meant to write a little drabble for the 'aftermath' prompt, but that quickly came out as this, probably because I've been dying to write something like this as Scarlet/Tammy is one of my favorite pairings (and quite underloved).

* * *

**All Those Bad Thoughts, Just Let Them Go  
**

At some point during her ordeal on the Island of Dogs and the ensuing events, Tammy believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was going to die. That she would never finish high school, never kiss a boy, never grow up, never recognize her true potential in life. When Andy had been bit, her world became so much infinitely smaller and when she beat her father to death with Scarlet's rifle, well, her little world basically imploded upon itself and became nonexistent. She didn't go after Andy because she wanted to be with her brother no matter what.

Tammy ran to her brother so she could die, because there was no reason to live anymore.

It was mixed feelings that Andy didn't turn. Her stomach completely dropped though when the echo of boots on cement made her look back in surprise. Tammy had grabbed Andy's hand to run, not realizing that she was still willing to protect her brother despite all, and screamed when she saw Scarlet appear. The woman was alive. Really alive, not the pseudo-alive that the Infected were. Andy breathed a sigh of relief just as Tammy smiled widely.

Her world suddenly sprang back into existence, still small, but there nonetheless.

All three survived the ordeal. Made it to France where Scarlet contacted the US government and they were all detained, cleaned thoroughly, and inspected. Andy almost didn't make it through inspection. When they discovered the virus in him, there was a long discussion as what to do with him. So long in fact, the trio remained detained for two months as they observed the boy. Tammy barely saw her brother during that time and when she did, he looked haunted.

"It'll be fine," Scarlet would whisper into Tammy's hair as the teen sobbed on her shoulder.

It was hard to believe that, considering everything that had happened to her parents.

A vaccine was made from Andy's infected blood. It was tested on several animals before they simply tested it on Andy himself. He was ill for several days as his body fought to expel the virus but in the end, it was a success and they were all cleared to leave after another month of keeping Andy under observation for a relapse. His eye didn't change back to normal though, but as long as he was alive, no one cared.

Scarlet was a single woman at the time, and just barely old enough to take care of two self-sufficient orphans on her own if she wanted, and she did because she couldn't imagine sending them into a faulty foster system. So she took Andy and Tammy into her home with a smile and a pat on the shoulder because, hell, they were safe now. The virus wasn't even a threat in the States because it had never been able to make it this far. The brother and sister were weary for a long time though, the fear of loss from this new home reigned over their every thought. As it was though, nothing happened. They went about life, eventually adapting to their new lives.

Tammy grew up, kissed a boy at a party, graduated high school, and started college to find her full potential in life. The whole time, she grew closer and closer to Scarlet. Scarlet had become a mother figure to Andy and a best friend to Tammy in the several years they had been together. It had become clear early on to Tammy that her feelings for the woman were much deeper and trickier than simple 'best friend' feelings. What she felt for Scarlet was the kind of feelings she kept waiting to feel for a boy, even the one who had kissed her, but while she 'liked' some, she never 'loved' them. Not like she 'loved' Scarlet.

On weekends, Tammy comes home because she's still not use to being on her own. Yes, she had to get use to it during her time in the refugee camps with her brother, but that had been different. Blood hadn't stained her hands and true terror hadn't gripped her heart then. Purposely, she picked a college close to Scarlet's apartment. She laughed that it was so she could keep an eye on Andy and while Scarlet and Andy rolled their eyes and laughed, they all knew the real reason.

"Andy asleep yet?" Scarlet asked, putting her ice tea down on the small table beside the couch.

"Scar! Coaster!" Tammy laughed and slid the coaster under Scarlet's momentarily raised glass.

"Sorry, mother hen," Scarlet teased. "So is your brother sleeping?"

"Yeah, 'course he is." Claiming the cushion beside Scarlet, Tammy sighed contently. "Poor thing's knackered out from his baseball game this afternoon."

"That was a great game. They stood tied for so long I thought about taking a nap," Scarlet grinned.

"Oh, right, and leave me alone to cheer him on? I don't bloody think so."

The women laughed and fell into a comfortable silence, watching the evening news. At some point, Scarlet closed her eyes and dozed off for a bit, Tammy smiling to herself. Grabbing the controller and shutting off the television, Tammy grabbed the blanket they kept on the back of the couch and covered Scarlet. Without thought, she leant down and placed a soft kiss on Scarlet's cheek, then froze as the woman shifted and stretched her neck, leaving Tammy to take in the soft glow of light from the kitchen on Scarlet's neck. Licking her lips, Tammy took a deep breath and tried not to think about it, but she had trouble moving the rest of her. It was clear Scarlet was asleep, so what could one little kiss hurt?

It didn't hurt one bit. Tammy found Scarlet's neck lovely and warm against her lips and sighed happily as she pulled away. Turning to go lay down in her bed and try not to think about what she had just done, Tammy squeaked when Scarlet spoke to her.

"Where're you off to?" Her voice was husky with sleep and Tammy's knees shook slightly at how hot it sounded.

"Off to bed."

"Oh?" Scarlet yawned and stretched before pulling back a corner of the blanket and patting the cushion beside her. "Come and sit with me for a little longer."

"I really should..."

"Please?" Scarlet's voice was soft and she threw in a small pout that she knew Tammy could never say no to.

With a deep sigh, collecting herself, Tammy sat down and pulled the blanket over her as Scarlet rolled her body around and laid her head on Tammy's shoulder.

"I miss you when you're gone," Scarlet said quietly.

There was a touch of sadness to the older woman's voice that Tammy didn't miss.

"I miss you too. Its... Its kind of frightening to wake up in my dorm in the mornings and know you nor Andy is there." Grabbing Scarlet's hand, Tammy's voice was a whisper. "You were always there for me when I woke up."

Scarlet moved so she could look into Tammy's eyes, finding herself swallowed up by beautiful blue eyes that looked at her with so many unsaid words behind them. Pushing forward, Scarlet pressed her lips to Tammy's, trying not to smirk at the audible gasp from the younger woman even as she kissed back. When she pulled away, Tammy's eyes were closed as if she were afraid that opening them would make this all go away.

"I'm always going to be here for you when you open your eyes," Scarlet said. "Always."

Tears rolled down Tammy's cheeks as she opened her eyes and saw the older woman smiling fondly back at her. Touching Scarlet to make sure she was really there and not another one of her dreams, Tammy kissed Scarlet's mouth from one corner to the other, wanting to enjoy the feel of the other woman's lips. Kissing her finally, she slipped her tongue against partially parted lips and Scarlet moaned softly against her. Tammy was in heaven.

Out of respect for Andy, they kept their relationship quiet because in truth, neither was sure how deep it was. Scarlet wondered if Tammy was just going through that experimental phase of college and Tammy wondered if Scarlet was on the verge of a mid-life crisis, which was ridiculous since Scarlet was barely thirty yet. Soon, but not yet at least. Still, sometimes Scarlet paid Tammy a visit at her dorm and with her Army badges, the rank of i'lieutenant colonel'/i proudly displayed on them, Scarlet was free to visit Tammy whenever she wanted.

"You keep your room at home neater then this," Scarlet teased, lifting the flap of a box of pizza up to see several crusts inside. "Heck, you keep Andy's room cleaner then this!"

"Oh shush you!" Tammy said, hurriedly dashing about her room in effort to straighten it up. She'd been studying for a big exam all week and hadn't expected Scarlet to show up when she did.

In silence, Scarlet stood by the door as she watched the speed the nineteen year old moved about in, feeling tired just from watching. She wondered why Tammy refused to join the Army, she would do well when it came to picking up her pace and running twenty miles before breakfast. Finally Scarlet had to pin Tammy down when she began straightening her bed.

"I think that'll do," Scarlet whispered into the other woman's ear.

"But..." Tammy trailed off when lips began pressing against her neck. "Right, whatever you say."

Nodding in approval, Scarlet flipped Tammy over to her back and pinned thin wrists above a fan of blonde and dark brown colored hair. Tammy pursed her lips in anticipation and managed to look completely wanton beneath Scarlet's grasp. Smiling, Scarlet kissed pouty lips, then trailed her lips down a wanting neck, and further down to cleavage barely contained within the ruffled and stretched shirt Tammy had on. Up until now, they had never went further then kissing and touching outside of clothing, but Tammy was growing impatient and she was very ready to struggle and get what she wanted from the military woman.

Scarlet's hands trailed down Tammy's arms, careful to keep from tickling her, and slid against covered breasts. Looking into blue eyes, Scarlet could practically read the permission in Tammy's eyes to proceed, go further. Go all the way. Lips to lips, Scarlet slid her hands up Tammy's sides, pushing her shirt up to expose a light blue bra. Some shifting, Tammy tugged off her shirt all the way and Scarlet undid the clasp to the light blue bra. When it was gone and Tammy blushed beneath the loving gaze of the older woman before Scarlet dipped her tongue down to the first breast and Tammy gasped as her body surged with a rapidly spreading warmth.

Teeth tugged at sensitive nipples, tongue lapping at them to ease the sting of the bite, making Tammy squirm and pant softly. It felt amazing but it wasn't quite putting out the fire that had been stirring between Tammy's thighs for quite some now. If anything, it intensified it to the point where the mere feel of the cotton of her panties, now probably completely soaked, was enough to make her moan. Scarlet wasn't deaf to the sounds coming from Tammy's mouth and she slid a hand against denim jeans, pushing upward against the wetness she suspected there. Mouth falling open in a silent cry, Tammy came once, groaning in embarrassment and the feel of the other woman's hand against her crotch.

"Christ, Scarlet, my jeans have to go," Tammy managed to say, unbuttoning the barrier between her and the other woman.

Scarlet helped Tammy out of her jeans as Tammy went about helping Scarlet out of her jacket, shirt, and bra. Sitting now in soaked panties, Tammy's mouth found soft breasts with her fingers and mouth, taking her time exploring and tasting one before going to the other. Then Tammy slid her tongue down to Scarlet's bellybutton, licking around the indent and kissing the flesh around it. Suddenly quick fingers undid the buttons of camouflage pants that Tammy one day threatened to burn if Scarlet kept wearing them, even as Scarlet laughed and said they went with almost everything. Tammy's fingers took their time sliding the pants down, her nails scratching at pale hips and thighs as the pants were pulled down, pausing only to undo Scarlet's boots and help her out of them.

When Tammy had Scarlet naked, she actually kind of froze in surprise because the older woman was even sexier without clothes than she had imagined. Taking the pause as a sign of giving up control, Scarlet climbed up on the bed with the younger woman, kissing her lips and tweaking her nipples. Tammy gasped and succumbed to the older woman's touches, laying back and watching Scarlet rearrange herself between Tammy's legs. Her fingers prodded the wet panties playfully, making Tammy cry out and blush and almost beg for her to stop toying with her.

Sliding the panties off of one leg, amused by them them clinging to Tammy's ankle, Scarlet kissed Tammy's thighs from knees down to her mound and back up. Then she let her tongue slid against the moist slit and Tammy wanted to come again just from having this finally about to happen. Managing to gather herself enough to enjoy the moment, Tammy bit her tongue when Scarlet slid one finger into her, then another, her breath playing over Tammy's wet sex. In and out the fingers moved and Tammy moaned and clutched at the blanket beneath her. Scarlet smiled and licked Tammy's clit, watching as the younger woman arched her back, gasping loudly. She didn't know that Tammy temporarily saw stars behind her eyelids as Scarlet took to licking and fingering her with a sudden vigor.

Tammy was exhausted when Scarlet finally relented and crawled up to kiss her. The taste of herself still clung to Scarlet's lips and Tammy moaned into the kiss. Pulling back to observe Tammy, Scarlet was pleased to see the look of being well sated on the young woman's face. She was also quite surprised when Tammy lunged up and rolled so she was atop of Scarlet. Grinning, feeling just young and silly, Tammy kissed Scarlet as her hands trailed up toned arms and entwined in strong fingers that had protected her well several years ago.

"Promise me that you'll never die off on me like my parents did," Tammy whispered, her expression somber as she pulled away from their kiss.

Scarlet looked back at the younger woman in shock, unsure how to answer for a long moment.

"I can't promise that, eventually my time will be up, but I can promise this - No matter what happens in your life, I'll never leave your side," Scarlet said, squeezing Tammy's still entwined fingers gently.

"Good," Tammy whispered, smiling lightly as she began kissing Scarlet's throat.

In the morning, when Tammy opened her eyes, Scarlet smiled at her and Tammy felt, for the first time since she last saw her parents alive before the infection, that nothing bad could ever go wrong.

**-End-**


End file.
